The invention relates to a starting and stopping device for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mechanism for starting the engine by unloading stored power in an elastic member.
The present invention provides a starting device for use on an internal combustion engine that includes an engine housing, a crankshaft mounted for rotation within the engine housing, and a flywheel mounted to the crankshaft for rotation therewith. The starting device includes a rotatable spring housing. An energy storing mechanism, including at least one elastic member, is housed within the spring housing. The elastic member is loaded in response to the spring housing rotating in a loading direction, and the spring housing rotates in an unloading direction in response to unloading of the elastic member.
A movable bracket is mounted to the engine housing. First, second, and third rollers are supported for rotation. At least one of the rollers is supported by the movable bracket.
An actuation assembly selectively moves the movable bracket between an engaged position and a disengaged position. When the bracket is in the engaged position, rotation of the flywheel is converted through the rollers into rotation of the spring housing in the loading direction. However, when the bracket is in the disengaged position, rotation of the flywheel is not converted into rotation of the spring housing.
To cause startup of the engine, a coupling mechanism couples the spring housing with at least one of the flywheel and the crankshaft in response to the spring housing rotating in the unloading direction.
A ratchet wheel is preferably mounted to the spring housing for rotation therewith, and a pawl is preferably mounted to the movable bracket to engage the ratchet wheel and to resist rotation of the spring housing in the unloading direction. The pawl is removable from engagement with the ratchet wheel upon pivoting or otherwise moving the bracket to the disengaged position, thereby permitting the elastic member to unload.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.